The Bloody Rose
by one-crazy-otaku
Summary: What if when chasing after Sasuke sakura is knocked out and when she awakes to Sasuke calling her a banshee she flips out and ends up leaving the village and meeting Hidan. Akatsuki Sakura. (I FIXED AND ADDED TO CHAPTER 1)


To those of you who follow this I have added on to this chapter and attempted to fix it up a little bit (so please reread this chapter). I honestly don't know if I will be taking it off hiatus, but I am working on a second chapter so hopefully I will take it off and start updating it regularly, but who knows; my muses love to run away. Without further ado please do read or reread the chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter one- Creation of a Bloody Rose

I was running after Sasuke when I fell and ended up rolling down a hill into the lake. I remember hitting my head, feeling coldness, then seeing blackness.

I woke up to Sasuke's voice calling to me. "Oi banshee, hey Sakura wake the fuck up," Sasuke said.

I opened my eyes grabbed him by the neck and growled out "don't you ever call me banshee again, got it?"

I laughed as I saw the look of fear enter his eyes, then I let go of him and ran to my house.

When I got to my house I threw in a few outfits and other necessities into my backpack then went downstairs and took some money as well as food shoving both into my bag then I left the house. I thanked kami that my parents weren't home, because it would have broken them to watch me leave.

I left the village rather easily for someone with bubble gum pink hair. As soon as I had passed the gates I used one of my kunai to make a slash through my head band, then I continued traveling away from the village using what little chakra I had to run as quickly as I could. I traveled toward Ame figuring it would be the last place people would look for me.

I traveled for days before I was finally attacked by bandits in a village. I was so mad, tired, and frustrated that I painted everybody a second smile, even the villagers. As I looked at the destruction I smiled and licked the blood off of my kunai. Once I felt it was clean I put it away, then I wrote the bloody rose was here in the people of the villages blood. I then left the new ghost town I had just created.

After I left, I continued toward Ame thankful that I could raid that village because my food and money supply was a little low, but thanks to the village I now have more than enough. I even managed to snag some new weapons and clothing. My old clothing was a bit too restrictive. I now wear a black fishnet shirt with a blood red tank top over it, black pants, and I have a new pair of ninja sandals. As I traveled I continued using my chakra, because I had noticed how much my capacity had expanded due to traveling with chakra until it was nearly depleted then continuing travel without it.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Sasuke was on his way to the Hokage building checking to see if Sakura had been found yet. As he was walking his thoughts were running rampart. "Why did she leave, I mean I know that I called her a banshee but I always call her that." "I somehow miss her obnoxiously loud voice, I hope she comes back." (AN: ooh is Sasuke developing feelings for her? I don't even know but we'll see haha)

When he arrived at the Hokage's door he knocked and heard a sigh before the Hokage called him in. "Hello my young Sasuke and no she hasn't been found nor has she come back," said the old Kage.

In his mind the third Hokage was thinking about the poor academy student who must be dead by now and how the last loyal Uchiha was already showing signs of becoming unstable due to her disappearance. To soften the blow of losing someone who apparently meant something to him, the third Hokage decided to give the Uchiha a gift.

"Sasuke, I have hired an anbu by the name of dog to help you with your katon abilities for a month, use the time wisely and I will try to have an answer of to where she is by the end of your month with him understood?" Sarutobi said.

"I understand and thank you Hokage-sama," Sasuke said to Sarutobi before leaving after the nod from the Hokage saying he is allowed to do so.

Back with Sakura

As I traveled on the road I started training more harshly and the bandit attacks on me got more frequent, then as word of the "bloody rose" spread I found myself attacked less and less.

I was getting lonelier and lonelier as time went on. I decided to start praying to kami and sacrificing people to him. Then one day I started asking him to send someone to me so that I wasn't alone anymore.

Back in the leaf

The hokage told Sasuke that sakura could not be found. (AN: I don't feel like dealing with Sasuke or the leaf right now, so I will reveal that Sasuke knows Sakura is missing, but not what the third knows. It will come later in the story, but isn't that important thanks to this story being centered around Sakura.)

Back to sakura

Another week passed before I got to a village and I decided since I hadn't seen anyone in a week I would kill the village so that I could make a good sacrifice to kami, and he might finally award me with a person. If I am being honest with myself, I also want to see if two months of training has increased my strength enough to kill the entire village within half an hour.

I got to the village and I painted it red. I then painted my signature the Bloody Rose was here. After I finished I realized that I heard a laughing sound coming from the beginning of the village accompanied by a lot of swearing.

"HOLY FUCK BWAHAHAHAHA WHO THE FUCKING HELL DID THIS. FUCKING GENIUS BUT IT PISSES ME THE FUCK OFF BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING SUPPOSED TO KILL ALL OF THESE FUCKING SHITS TO SACRIFICE TO JASHIN-SAMA," the crazy voice said.

I decided to make my appearance known. I walked up and saw a gorgeous looking guy with silver hair. Beside him was some weird looking guy.

OI YOU, STUPID FUCKER! ARE YOU THE LITTLE FUCKING SHIT HEAD WHO KILLED ALL OF THESE PEOPLE? I WAS SUPPOSED TO SACRIFICE THEM TO JASHIN-SAMA! YOU FUCKING FUCKED THAT FUCKING IDEA UP YOU LITTLE SHIT," he screamed.

I walked up and said, "Oi shithead I am right fucking here there is no need to scream like that, and I don't care if you wanted to sacrifice them to your god because I sacrificed them to mine. So you can go fuck yourself and have a nice day."

As I was about to walk away I heard a voice in my head say, "**My name is Jashin and I am interested in you Haruno Sakura. I want you to go with Hidan and make more sacrifices to me alongside him."**

I turned around and said, "Oi shithead change of fucking plans. Jashin is the name of my god and he told me to go with you so looks like I am fucking stuck with you and the jack ass beside you."

Well Jashin told me to bring you so looks like I am stuck with you as well, by the way my name is Hidan not Shit head," Hidan said.

"Well nice to meet you shit head, when you earn my respect you can have your name back" I told him.

I then raised an eyebrow toward the weird one, ignoring the pissed off look that Shit head was wearing and he took the indication that it meant to introduce himself.

"My name is Kakuzu, you can come along if you must, but if you betray us or get in the way of my money I will not hesitate to kill you," he said.

Well than Jack ass, it was nice to meet you.

**An:** I got a Sakura X Hidan story idea in my head and decided to type it up. I updated it and I may add to it even though it is on hiatus. I am in the process of beginning to type chapter two so unless I lose my muse I will hopefully update this week or next week with a new chapter.


End file.
